The Power Transfer
The Power Transfer is the episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where Jason, Zack, and Trini leave for a peace conference in Switzerland and transfer their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. This is the conclusion of the Peace Conference arc. Synopsis With three of their own preparing to move on with their lives, the Power Rangers must embark on a journey to retrieve an ancient relic so that new Rangers can be given the powers of the departing heroes. But Lord Zedd does not intend to let the Rangers achieve this without a fight and has unleashed his ultimate weapon to destroy them -- the terrifying Serpentera! Plot Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen for the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This means the Power Rangers are going to need a trio of replacements. But first, in order to transfer the powers to anyone else, our six heroes must travel across the galaxy, to a place called the Deserted Planet. There, they attempt to locate the fabled Sword of Light. The Rangers aren't alone on the Deserted Planet as Lord Zedd & Goldar have followed in their very own, massive evil Zord called Serpentera. So big, it not only can crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord & Tor the Shuttlezord in one of its clawed feet but it does just that! Back on Earth, to prevent Zordon from choosing any replacements, Baboo & Squatt activate the Sleep Machine, which knocks out most of Angel Grove. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha (having recently transferred to Angel Grove High School from Stone Canyon for reasons never disclosed) are spared and try to destroy the machine, only to end up captured by Putties. Elsewhere, just when the Power Rangers locate the Sword of Light, Zedd fires Serpentera's laser-breath thus obliterating most of the Deserted Planet. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha face the same slumbering fate as the rest of the city until Adam's soccer skills helps to take out the Sleep Machine. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the Power Rangers barely manage to snag the Sword of Light and teleport away before the entire Deserted Planet is melted into slag by Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentera. Now able to complete the Power Transfer, the replacement Rangers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, are infused with the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers' energies respectively. Zordon bids Jason, Zack and Trini farewell and tells the replacement Rangers that they are now part of a team and welcomes them to the team as Kimberly tells Tommy this is a new beginning for them. Their first mission comes instantly as Zedd sends his latest monster, Silver Horns, down to attack the city. As if the Thunderzords didn't have enough trouble, Serpentera returns but thanks to its blowing up of the Deserted Planet and round trips across the universe, it quickly runs out of energy and retreats while the Thunder Ultrazord destroys Silver Horns. Back at the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd announces he doesn't care if there are 6 or 1000 Power Rangers as he will achieve victory in the end. In the finale, Jason, Zack, and Trini depart to the airport, with their former teammates and former best friends and the replacement rangers watching from VERY afar on the Viewing Globe. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 1) (Archive Footage Only) **Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 1) (Morphed Dialogue) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger 1) (Archive Footage Only) **Judy as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger 1) (Morphed Dialogue) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger 1) (Archive Footage Only) **Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger 1) (Morphed Dialogue) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 2) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger 2) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger 2) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Michael Sorich as Silver Horns (voice) Notes *The "real life" reason for Jason, Zack, and Trini leaving is because their actors were fired. Until several years later,'' Power Rangers was a non-union TV show, meaning that all of the actors involved were not covered by a contract governed by the rules of the Screen Actors Guild (SAG), the labor union for actors in the United States. As such, the actors were paid well below standard SAG minimum rates, did not receive any residual payments for whenever the episodes they were in were re-aired, were ineligible for the healthcare and pension plan provided by working on enough SAG programs, and were subject to grueling work schedules that SAG rules typically mitigate. The actors knew this when they signed on to the show, feeling that the show's non-union status was understandable given its relatively low budget. However, frustration among the actors grew as the show went into its second season, as by this point, ''Power Rangers was massively popular and selling enormous amounts of merchandise. According to the actors, there was an attempt to get all of the actors who played rangers to stop working until the show became a union production, but in the end, that didn't work out. When that plan failed, the talent agents who represented Austin St. John, Walter Jones, and Thuy Trang instructed them to stop showing up for their ADR/dubbing sessions for the show as a way of pressuring Saban Productions to produce future episodes under a SAG contract. Saban refused to relent, however, and instead fired the three protesting actors while creating three new characters to take their place. *The episode also marks the first appearance of Lord Zedd's Zord Serpentera. **Ironically, Serpenterra and Silver Horns did not debut in the same Dairanger episodes. Daijinryuu first appeared in the battle against Great Famous Pachinko Player who will later be adapted as Pachinko Head. ***Serpentera would go on to be used only four times in combat in the whole franchise, two of which coming from this season and that's without including this one. The reason for this is because it's counterpart only made three appearances in Dairanger so there was little usable footage, *This is the first time that the Power Rangers switch teams (although not fully as that feat would not be acomplished until Passing the Torch when four of the five Rangers are replaced). Finster (who appeared previously in "Two for One" and appears next in "The Wedding, Part 1") is mentioned in Part 1 as Babbo & Squatt set up his sleep machine. *We never see the Red Dragon Thunderzord's staff finisher hit Silver Horns because the scene transitions out. In Dairanger, Ikazuchi teleported away before the Mecha could launch its attack. *Serpentera is used next in "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun". *Footage of Jason (Austin St. John), Trini (Thuy Trang), and Zack (Walter Emmanuel Jones) for this episode is recycled from both parts of "Green No More", "Welcome to Venus Island", "Bloom of Doom", and Part 1 of "The Mutiny", the latter also uses previously deleted footage. *Prior to Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, which regularly featured ten Rangers, this episode featured the most Rangers from a single team morphed at one time, weighing in at nine (Tommy, Kim, Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.) *Tommy wears green in Part I due to the footage recycling. *Zack's hair goes back to dreadlocks and then hi-top due to footage recycling. *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy meet up with Jason, Zack, and Trini during sunset to conceal the fact that their actors had already left the show. *The Silverhorns suit would later be repainted green and have a long tongue inserted for the Repellator monster in "A Friend in Need". **Silver Horns himself appeared later in the Super Nintendo games Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition. *Jason, Zack and Trini would be mentioned in "Lights, Camera, Action" and one last time in "The Great Bookala Escape" as they wrote a letter discussing the Peace Conference. **Jason would return in Zeo's "A Golden Homecoming" and also reappear in "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" and "Forever Red" as the Red Ranger once again in the latter. **That said, this is the final unmorphed appearances for Zack and Trini. Zack appears morphed in "Legendary Battle" (alongside Jason), but it's unknown if the Yellow Ranger is Trini or Aisha. ***Trini's actress, Thuy Trang was killed in a car accident in 2001, 7 years after this episode aired. Walter Jones would later appear, alongside Austin St. John, as the host for The Lost Episode special, as well as occasionally perform monster voices (coincedentally appearing in "Forever Red".) *This episode is the only time Zack and Trini's surnames are given with the reveal that Zack's full name is also that of the 12th President of the United States. *Sending Squatt and Baboo to Earth to put its people to sleep is the first time Lord Zedd gives them anything to do since taking over in "The Mutiny". *This episode was produced right after "Rangers Back in Time". *This is the last episode where Romy J. Sharf plays Alpha 5. From now on, Sandi Sellner will be his suit actress (Sharf will return to play Elf #2 in "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger".) Richard Steven Horvitz would continue to do Alpha's voice all the way through to Passing The Torch. *This episode is the last time Joel Rogers does the voice for Zack. Archive footage of "Food Fight" used in "Lights, Camera, Action" has Paul F. Rosenthal and Judy doing the voiceovers of Jason & Trini. *Due to Jason, Zack, and Trini keeping their Ranger suits after the powers were given to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, it has been theorized that the Sword of Light copied the Red, Black, and Yellow powers. This serves as a possible way for Jason to access his powers in Forever Red. * Part I marks a rare instance of the Thunderzords arriving without first being shown transforming from the Dinozords. *Part II is also the last episode to have the second Season 2 intro with Jason, Zack, and Trini and featuring Tommy as the White Ranger which debuted in "Two for One." The following episode would update the opening credits with the addition of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha as the replacement Rangers. *Rocky is the only Red Ranger to date to never have become a leader but serves as the team's second-in-command to Tommy Oliver in Power Rangers Zeo up to the return of Jason. The chain of command is portrayed inconsistently throughout the remainder of Mighty Morphin: Billy gives the morphing call ahead of Rocky in "Scavenger Hunt" and "A Reel Fish Story" (and also in "Master Vile and the Metallic Armour", after Kimberly has left the team), and Kimberley gives it ahead of both of them in "Return of the Green Ranger" (although Rocky gave it in a failed morphing attempt earlier in the story) but Rocky gives it when the two veterans are present in "Best Man for the Job". In "A Ranger Catastrophe", Billy gives it when all the Rangers bar Tommy are present, although Rocky gives it ahead of Kimberly when Billy is absent. *This is also the first time where Rocky, Adam and Aisha appear helmetless. Errors * The news announcer gives Jason's name as "Jason Lee", rather than his full surname Lee Scott. * The news article in the Angel Grove Gazette repeats the same paragraph over and over and is almost identical to how it was reported on TV. * Zordon introduced Tor to the Rangers despite the fact that the Rangers already used him against giant Four Head in "A Monster of Global Proportions". * Zordon states that the Deserted Planet is "light years away" and Goldar reports that the Rangers are teleporting there "at lightspeed." Since a light year is the distance which can be covered in one year at lightspeed, it would take the Rangers several years to arrive. * The Thunderzord Assault Team arrives without being summoned. * Despite having just started at Angel Grove High, Aisha's new locker was already full of random items however she may have been given an old locker that hadn't been emptied. * Bulk and Skull are known troublemakers in Angel Grove High and would be 'qualified' in breaking into lockers. They wouldn't have needed the code on Aisha's piece of paper. * Part I ends with a "false cliffhanger" as Serpertera was destroying the deserted planet at the end of that episode, while Part II picks up with Serpentera back to destroying buildings. * When Serpentera shoots beams from its mouth, the Thunder Megazord can be seen behind the explosions but it hasn't been formed. * The deserted city wasn't supposed to be inhabited for thousands of years however when the Power Rangers arrived it looks immaculately well kept. Song *Combat (Part 2) See Also (Zord battle against Serpentera as well the debut of Serpentera) (Zord battle against Serpentera) (Zord battle against Silver Horns) (Zord battle against Silver Horns) (Zord battle against Silver Horns) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode